Talk:Boy of House Tarly
Don't Delete I do not think this page should be deleted. It is one of Mark Addy's best scenes in the show and it is a link to the Battle of Summerhall which is not going to be something people will seek out without reason. Oh, I was wondering, just because this one guy was there does that necessarily mean that House Tarly was there in force? I mean the book says they weren't, is the show clear about this? Maybe he was just visiting friends or something. Just a thought--Ch'vyalthan (talk) 08:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Its inappropriate to have such a loose nameless descriptor, and its largely redundant with "Battle of Summerhall". Seriously, what does this page say that isn't in "Battle of Summerhall"? Just because Addy did or did not perform well it the scene has no bearing on whether it should be a page on its own. "Battle of Summerhall isn't a page people will look for without reason" -- stop, stop and think for a minute: which are people more likely to stumble across? A major battle listed in "Robert's Rebellion"....or a random reference to "Boy of House Tarly?" What the heck would this page even be linked to from? The episode he was mentioned in, Robert Baratheon, etc.? In such a circumstance....isn't it blatantly obvious that we would link to "Battle of Summerhall"? :No, wait, lets sketch out how this might look: "Robert Baratheon recounts to Barristan how his first kill was a boy of House Tarly"......? Logically, wouldn't the actual description we write up be, "Robert Baratheon recounts to Barristan how he killed a boy from House Tarly at the Battle of Summerhall"? And link to "Battle of Summerhall". How is this ANYTHING BUT redundant with "Battle of Summerhall"? :Just because one guy from House Tarly happened to find himself in a battle doesn't indicate that House Tarly and its armies were necessarily involved, so there isn't really a discrepancy with the books.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Just because he doesn't have a name is no reason to delete. Lots of characters in the show don't have names. Like Little Bird or King's Landing urchin or Male prostitute. Other characters are in the category of mentioned characters like Amarylis Umber whose name just appears in the Lineage Books (all we know about her is that she had five kids), or Alys Arryn whose name is on a family tree sent out by HBO and doesn't get mentioned in the show at all, or Borcas who Dareon is told to report to in Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, or Ch'Vyalthan whose name is just written under a book title. There are lots of barely there characters, this one at least has a story. And yes a person can always go to the link to the Battle of Summerhall, but reading this page will make them want to for the simple reason that it is a good story. The Summerhall page needs too be worked on too. As for what I said about the Tarly army being at the battle, this page says they were and the Battle of Summerhall just mentions the one soldier. I just don't think there is any good reason to delete this page.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 19:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :We've had unnamed characters played by actors, and we've had named yet mentioned-only characters....but we've never been CURSED with an unnamed, mentioned-only character! As you pointed out, we've cited characters who appear on-screen, played by physical actors, who don't have proper names, but do have descriptors (usually from the credits), i.e. "King's Landing Urchin", "Lannister Guard #5" etc. And we've had pages on mentioned-only but named characters who haven't appeared in the flesh yet. But how can we have descriptive articles on unnamed characters who never appear physically? ....why wouldn't you simply add the story about Robert killing the Tarly boy into "Battle of Summerhall"? That's what I would have done. If you feel the "Battle of Summerhall" article needs work, why didn't you try adding more information to that article, instead of expending energy making a forced "character page" for a nonexistent character? This isn't a rhetorical question: why haven't you been working on the Battle of Summerhall article if you feel that strongly about it? It's not as if its inappropriate material for the "Battle of Summerhall" page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) We've never been cursed with an unnamed, mentioned only character Very funny King's Landing Riot reference. I didn't create this page that was The Knight of Flowers, I've just been adding to it. The Battle of Summerhall wasn't even on my radar. And the next time I run into a reference to it in the show or the books I will be adding to that page. Lately I've been trying to find photos for the Iron Throne room page. I add things as I come to them. All the stuff I did on the Iron Throne room yesterday will have to be redone as I've decided on a different approach. Anyway, what's so wrong with unnamed, only mentioned characters, as long as they are actual characters who add to the story. I mean, if Drunk Man who stumbles into a room in the brothel, before Littlefinger can wave for him to go away, has his own page! If this is a character who gets to have a page, then surely the first man that Robert Baratheon killed and who he still thinks about 17 years later deserves one. This character is just like Willem who still effects Yoren years later. Willem has a page, the only difference is a first name. :I didn't notice that you didn't create this page. Well, the purpose of having pages for things like "Drunk Man" is that it keeps track of actual actors who appear on the show (and who may later pop up in other roles). At any rate, you can really fit all of the info on this guy into "Battle of Summerhall".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) We've never been cursed with an unnamed, mentioned only character Very funny King's Landing Riot reference. So, the Battle of Summerhall was not even on my radar, I was not thinking about the first man King Robert killed, and I didn't create this page that was The Knight of Flowers, I've just been adding to it. I've created a couple of category pages, but I've never made an article, even though I have a few I'm thinking about. And the next time I run into a reference to it in the show or the books I will be adding to the Battle of Summerhall's page, but I don't think all the stuff on this page with Robert reminiscing about his life belongs there. Lately I've been trying to find photos for the Iron Throne room page. Which is another page I didn't start, but am just adding too. I add things as I come to them. By the way, all the stuff I did on the Iron Throne room yesterday will have to be redone as I've decided on a different approach. Anyway, what's so wrong with unnamed, only mentioned characters, as long as they are actual characters who add to the story. I mean, if Drunk Man who stumbles into a room in the brothel, before Littlefinger can wave for him to go away, has his own page! If this is a character who gets to have a page, then surely the first man that Robert Baratheon killed and of whom he still thinks about 17 years later deserves one. This character is just like Willem who still effects Yoren years later. Willem has a page, the only difference is a first name. I guess this would make a precedent and other unnamed mentioned characters would get pages, like Gendry's mother, but then Wylla who was mentioned as Jon Snow's mother has a page, while Gendry's mother has probably been talked about more. This is a much larger discussion.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 00:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the double posted editted second version. I had a computer issue and lost my Internet, and I didn't realize that the first one went through when I sent it. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 00:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Mentioned-only characters at least need to have proper names. "Wylla" was a convenient placeholder article for notes about Jon Snow's mother. Other pages like "Lannister Guard #5" are to keep track of actors. Again...why not round out the Battle of Summerhall page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::As the author of this article I have no objection to it's deletion if it's deemed redundant. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 14:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. It is redundant, it is comparable to the servant girl Tyrion mentions having seen naked bathing in the river or the squire he blamed for stuffing his uncle's boots with goat feces.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Deletion vote * Keep: 1 vote * Delete: 3 votes Result: Delete. In the name of Werthead, Bureaucrat of the Wikia, topmost Administrator and Protector of the Quality, I, Gonzalo84, Admin of Lima and Keeper of the Minor Characters, sentence this article to deletion. The talk page will be kept in permanent lockdown as a reminder to future contributors.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC)